


A Dance Lesson

by IrishHooters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Hours, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Dancing, Ficlet, Havana, Lance Can Dance, M/M, cuban slang, gta v - Freeform, just in case, keith cannot, klance, no actual relationship, rated mature for language, spanglish, the new update helped make this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishHooters/pseuds/IrishHooters
Summary: Lance is Cuban and loves dancing. Keith isn't and cannot. Camila Cabello's 'Havana' helps fix that.





	A Dance Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this literally spurred from me wanting Lance to show Keith how to dance and watching my boyfriend play GTA V. I shit you not. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“You don’t know how to _dance?_ ”

Lance blinked, once, twice, three times, but he still couldn’t fully comprehend what Keith had admitted. 

“Like...at all?” 

The glare he received barely made him twitch, he was far too used to that look. Hell, Lance usually revelled in making Keith mad; it was pretty easy and irritation rolled off Keith in waves he could ride all the way back to Cuba. But, this. This was _serious._

The two occupied the common room of their fraternity, both stretched out on the two mismatched couches that sat perpendicular of each other. Keith was on his side, partially upright to read while Lance had himself draped over the couch arm closest to the television, a game controller in his hands with the game paused on screen. 

What he was playing had actually been the reason for the otherwise random topic of dancing to come up: Grand Theft Auto. 

Specifically, the new update that included players owning clubs, hiring DJs, and basically being popular, which Lance was great at. It also added fun options of dance for the character to perform. All of which were equally hilarious to Lance. He went through each move and commented on where they fell on the scale of ‘total dad’ to ‘drunk white guy’. 

When Keith spoke it was in passing and offhanded, probably something he thought Lance wouldn’t have heard with how loud he was being. Too bad that wasn’t the case. 

Lance sat the controller on the couch arm and stood up, his eyes on Keith like a man on a mission. “Get up. I gotta see.” 

“What? No!” Keith stared widely back in alarm, his fingers clenched his book as if it would deter the other from crossing the room to bodily move him, and of course it didn’t. 

After a few minutes of shouting, wrestling, and threats of physical damage, Keith was upright, his book tossed and forgotten on the floor. Lance wore a victory grin as he held Keith by the shoulders in the middle of the room. Somehow, Keith felt more rigid than usual. 

“C’mon, Keith. No one else is here. I’ll even swear not to tell Hunk or Pidge! Look--” Lance pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times until a familiar intro played from the speakers, “--you can’t _not_ dance to this.” 

_Havana, ooh na-na  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na_

As if to emphasize his words, Lance began to move his hips and tap his feet on the hardwood in time to the beat, a content smirk on his mouth. Keith bit his cheek as he watched and tried a little too hard to appear irritated. “Why’s this so important to you? I can’t dance, so what? I’ve done just fine without knowing how,” he grunted and crossed his arms. 

_He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

Lance mouthed the lyrics and held Keith by the shoulders again. He pushed and pulled alternately in an attempt to shake the stiffness out of Keith’s body with little results. “Keith. I am a Cuban man. It offends me to my very core to hear you say such things. Now…” Lance rose the volume and tossed his phone to the nearby couch, “Dance. If you at least _try,_ I’ll stop bothering you about it. Deal?” 

_Oh, but my heart is in Havana  
There’s somethin’ ‘bout his manners_

Keith dropped his attention to the hand that his roommate held out, not believing the guy for a second. But, deep inside he knew that Lance wouldn’t stop prodding him if he didn’t give it a shot. Lance was nothing if not annoyingly insistent. 

“Alright, fine.” Keith looked back up at Lance’s face as he unfolded his arms and reached for the hand to shake, not realizing his mistake until it was too late. 

_Havana, ohh na-na_

The grin on Lance’s lips was straight devilish as he grabbed Keith’s hand and took a step back, pulling the other forward and quickly spinning Keith under their linked arms. Keith yelped in surprise, his balance taken away when Lance released his hand and grabbed the other, their chests nearly bumping into each other. An arm snaked its way around his waist then rose up to his upper back and he was left to blink widely up at Lance, thoroughly dumbfounded as Lance began to sing with Camila Cabello.

_Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe_  
Vi clara su actitud  
Me dijo: "son tantas las que yo tuve"   
Pero me faltas tú 

Keith did his absolute best to keep his own feet under him as his unsolicited dance partner led them into a series of turns, the steps not overly complicated, and just quick enough to not require a fuckton of thought. He caught the cocksure smirk Lance wore before he was spun around again. Their chests pressed together after Lance took his own spin and Keith bit back a sharp intake of breath. 

_No puedo soltarte, no seas tan cruel_  
Desde esa noche azul  
Mi papá me dice que malo es él   
¿Qué más puedo hacer? 

Like a change in the air, their movements and positions altered; Keith kept a hand in Lance’s and his other on Lance’s shoulder, but one of his partner’s legs somehow slotted itself between his and gained complete control of how his hips worked. It would have been an amazing trick if he wasn’t so focused on the fact that _Lance’s leg was right fucking there._

“W-What are you doing?” Keith asked in a hitched voice as heat gathered in his cheeks without his consent. 

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, lo supe en un segundo_  
Él cambiaría mi mundo  
Ya no puedo más 

Without a literal or figurative beat missed, Lance drew a slow circle with Keith’s hips and said, “Showing you how to dance. There are all kinds, but most are from the same vein, you just gotta hear it and feel it. Like, what we just did is more like Salsa. Fast and lots of spins. And _this..._ ”

_Ooh-ooh-ooh, ay es que me duele mucho  
Decir adiós, oh na-na-na-na-na_

Lance dropped his hand from Keith’s shoulder blade to his lower back, pressing him even closer as they bent at the knees and swayed their way back up. Keith looked dazed, his body rolling against Lance’s tide. Almost immediately Lance twirled Keith so his back faced him and repeated the sensual motion, his mouth close to an ear. 

“This is Bachata,” he murmured in a way that made Keith rub his lip between his teeth, “It’s my favorite.” 

“I wonder why,” Keith responded with a tight jaw, definitely not enjoying anything Lance was doing. He didn’t have to admit to any of it with how his body replied to being directed. Breath teased his neck when Lance chuckled and he took both of Keith’s wrists to turn him around. 

All too suddenly he was facing Lance again and the glint in his eye was entirely unsettling. Lance pulled until Keith had his arms on his shoulders, freeing his hands to hold Keith at the small of his back and lead him backwards into a controlled dip from left to right. Keith felt his fingers twitch, attention glued to Lance as he realized he was breathing hard and just waiting for him to show him more. 

God dammit.

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?” Lance gleamed, it wasn’t a question. 

Keith answered it anyway, “No! You caught me by surprise! And hips shouldn’t normally move that way!” He wondered why he didn’t take the moment to get away from him. 

Lance snickered before he led Keith into a simple side step, already feeling his victory when Keith went along with the dance. “Hey, it felt good, didn’t it? You can dance! _Y eres mangon,_ ” he hummed, not missing the face Keith made at the part he couldn’t understand.

“Did you just call me a mango?”

“I complimented you.”

“Yeah. Okay.” 

The two finished the song, the rest of their dance a semblance of something from a high school prom. Keith blinked up at Lance, neither moving once the song ended. Keith felt like his heart was still going too hard and fast for just standing still. “Lance…”

The game sounded an alert before another word left Keith’s lips and Lance jolted. “ _¡Coño!_ I’m gonna get kicked!” 

Lance flew over to the controller and unpaused the game to make his character walk in a circle. He sighed lightly and glanced up at Keith, “Sorry, were you gonna say something?”

Keith rubbed his hand, the warmth from Lance’s being there just a second ago unwavering. His weight moved from one foot to the other as he shrugged. “No. Not really,” he replied. The other rose an eyebrow at him before shrugging right back at him with a, “Okay,” and returned to his game. 

Seconds went achingly slow when Keith turned around and picked up his book from the floor, silently finding his place. Lance began to yell at the television when someone killed him with a sniper and it was as if Keith imagined the last five minutes. 

“I’m going to my room. You’re so damn loud…” he muttered as he made his way to the stairs.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance paused his game again, partially turned in his seat to look over at him. 

Keith paused on the third stair and glanced back, “What?” he asked, not completely prepared for the brightly lit grin Lance wore. He was even less prepared to feel an intense heat rise on his cheeks.

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super appreciated!


End file.
